The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for measuring object dimensions in an automated data reader.
Optical codes encode useful, optically-readable information about the objects to which they are attached or otherwise associated. Perhaps the best example of an optical code is the barcode. Barcodes are found on or associated with objects of various types, such as the packaging of retail, wholesale, and inventory goods; retail product presentation fixtures (e.g., shelves); goods undergoing manufacturing; personal or company assets; and documents. By encoding information, a barcode typically serves as an identifier of an object, whether the identification be to a class of objects (e.g., containers of milk) or a unique item.
Various types of optical code readers, also known as scanners, such as manual readers, semi-automatic readers and automated readers, are available to acquire and decode the information encoded in optical codes. In an automated reader (e.g., a portal or tunnel scanner), an object is automatically positioned relative to the reader (e.g., transported through a read zone via a conveyor), and the reader automatically reads the optical code on the object.
When an automated reader attempts to read identifying information on an object, an error may occur. For example, under some circumstances one or more sides of an object cannot be effectively read because one object may be stacked on top of another object or one object may shadow or block another object. If an object is not successfully read by the automated reader, an error or exception situation occurs. The error or exception situation needs to be corrected or otherwise resolved for proper functioning of the system. In the case of a retail point of sale (POS) environment in which an automated reader may be used as part of a system to total the cost of items purchased, the cost of an unscanned item may not be added to the total purchase amount unless the item is rescanned or the information of the item is manually entered into a POS terminal. An automated reader needs to determine automatically whether an error or an exception situation occurs and, if such an error or exception situation occurs, take appropriate action to address the exception. Thus, accurate identification and handling of errors and unexpected events that occur in automated readers may be desirable.